Thomas
'''Thomas & Friends: MINIS' is a 3D game application developed by Budge Studios released on 16th September 2017, available to download for free on iTunes. It also offers In-App purchases. It was later released on Google Play for Android devices on 19th March 2018. Description Budge Studios™ presents Thomas & Friends™ Minis! Create your very own train set piece by piece and bring it to life with Thomas and all his friends. Customize endlessly and let your imagination run free with whirly waterslides, frozen loops, rainbow bridges, dino spine rails and more! Climb aboard your favorite Minis engine and experience every twist, turn and stunt! Ready, set, build! THE ULTIMATE TRAIN SET BUILDER * BUILD tons of exciting tracks, from twisting turns to rattling ramps. * ROCKET yourself through spectacular stunts, bold boosts and raging rollercoasters! * DECORATE your train set with tall trees, beautiful buildings and dazzling decorations. * PAINT your set’s terrain with sandy beaches, bubbling lava and snowy blizzards. * DRIVE through your creations in 3rd person with Thomas, Percy and more! * COLLECT golden gears to unlock epic engine skins like Hero Hiro or Spooky Spencer! * CREATE your world from scratch or play with one of our awesome pre-made sets! * IMMERSE yourself in your train set and experience it like never before with Augmented Reality! GET CREATIVE WITH 6 UNIQUE WORLDS TO DISCOVER * THOMAS’ COUNTRYSIDE: Explore the windmills, train stations and workshops of verdant Sodor! * GORDON’S WINTER WONDERLAND: Ride over frozen bridges and crash through ice walls! * PERCY’S SPOOKY FOREST: Dare you enter the hollow log tunnel and haunted mansion? * TOBY’S BUSY CITY: Visit the fire station, hospital and deliver the mail downtown! * SPENCER’S AQUA PARK: Dive through the whirlpool tunnel and slide down the waterslide loop! * JAMES’ JURASSIC COVE: Venture to the lost land of treasure-filled cars and triceratops skull tunnels! Characters * Thomas (free) ** Classic ** Construction ** Aquatic ** Hero ** Spooky * Gordon (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Chillin ** Graffiti ** Space ** Racer * James (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Dino ** Neon ** Bumble Bee ** Steel * Percy (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Dino ** Spooky ** Animal ** Chocolate * Toby (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Neon ** Advent ** Graffiti ** Robot * Spencer (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Aquatic ** Launcher ** Space ** Spooky * Hiro (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Animal ** Hero ** Electrified ** Patchwork * Bert (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Aquatic ** Electrified ** Neon ** Space * Victor (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Yellow ** Hero ** Night Time ** Graffiti * Millie (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Animal ** Construction ** Night Time ** Robot * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) In-app purchases *James' Jurassic Cove *Percy's Spooky Forest *Gordon's Winter Wonderland *Spencer's Aqua Park *Toby's Busy City (also known as Toby's City Block) *Millie's Box (also known as Millie and her Night Time Switch) *Victor's Box (also known as Victor and his Hero Booth) *Hiro's Box (also known as Hiro and his Electric Launcher) *Iron Bert's Box (also known as Iron Bert and his Space Gate) Trivia * Mark Moraghan serves as the narrator for the game. * When Mark Moraghan says, "Look how wonderful your train set is." it is reused from the Magical Tracks app, when the engines chuff to the top of Boulder Cliff. * According to Mattel, the app is the No. 2 kids app in the US. Goofs * Iron Bert has a whistle despite being a diesel. * Classic Spencer is actually Old School Spencer. * Yellow Victor is mistakenly referred to as an Aquatic. * Neon Bert has black wheels like his prototype. Gallery File:ThomasMinis!Icon2.jpeg|App Icon (Halloween Version) File:MINISApp1.png File:MINISApp2.png File:MINISApp3.png File:MINISApp4.png File:MINISApp5.png File:MINISAd.png File:MINISApp6.jpeg File:MINISApp7.jpeg|Android Promo Category:Apps Category:Video games Category:Budge Studios Apps Category:iOS Games Category:Android Games